Brian Jeremy
Brian Jeremy was a character in The Lost and Damned. He was The Lost's Loyal Secretary, as written on his jacket. Later he betrayed the Lost MC and created his own faction. Biography Brian Jeremy was a 39-Year old member of The Lost MC and was known to be fiercely loyal to the gang's incarcerated leader, Billy Grey. He is apparently displeased with the direction Johnny Klebitz is taking the gang in due to the truce with The Angels of Death. Brian constantly argues with Klebitz over Grey, and always defends Grey, even if he is making the wrong decisions. Johnny also constantly insults him, specifically his combat skills amongst other things. After Grey's arrest in Chinatown, Johnny retakes control of the Lost once again, much to Brian's distaste. After arriving back at the clubhouse, Brian and the Random Biker argue with Johnny, accusing him of ratting Billy out. Brian splits with the gang and starts his own faction of the Lost. Later, he offers to have a truce with Klebitz but it ends up being a trap to have Johnny, Jim, Clay, and Terry killed. However, they pull together and kill Brian's men, most of the Lost. Brian runs back to his safehouse and lets Ray Boccino know of his location, believing him to be on his side, only to have Boccino rat out Brian to Johnny due to his need of the end of the Lost's civil war. Johnny (with the optional assistance from Clay and Terry) attacks Brian's safehouse. When Klebitz has Brian cornered, Klebitz has the option of sparing him or killing him. If spared Brian runs out of the safehouse and later is met on the streets as a Random Encounter. Brian (Who apparently isn't out of town like he promised) says to Johnny that he has changed and wants to show him something Johnny follows but still thinks Brian is bad seeing how he changed so quickly. Brian leads him into a trap and Johnny kills most of his guys before killing Brian himself. If killed Johnny shoots Brian in the the throat or if Terry and Clay are with you he will kill him on his bike. Either way Johnny takes Brian's safehouse as his own after the mission is done. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Buyer's Market *This Shit's Cursed *End of Chapter (Betrayal) *Bad Standing (Can be killed) *One random encounter (Killed, only if spared in Bad Standing) LCPD Database record * Surname: Jeremy * First name: Brian * Age: 39 * Place of birth: Acter, Alderney * Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG. * Criminal record: ** 1985 - Grand Theft Auto ** 1986 - Grand Larceny ** 1989 - Murder ** 2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine * Notes: ** Senior member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost MC. ** Believed to be fiercely loyal to the incarcerated head, Billy Grey. ** Rumored to be unhappy with the Lost's uneasy truce with the Angels of Death MC. Trivia * Brian never had a girlfriend, explaining that he has "No time for that crap". * Brian's phone number remains in Johnny's phone-book even after he is killed. * Brian's initials (B.J.) are a reference to a "blow job", and act of oral sex commonly known as a "B.J.". Some Lost MC members make fun of this fact. * Brian has a patch reading "I Rode Mine Las Venturas 2004". He, Terry and Johnny are the only members who have got this patch. * If Johnny chooses to chase Brian in Bad Standing he will shout taunts at Johnny, saying things like "Billy Grey fucked Ashley Butler and I watched" or "There are videos of Ashley on the internet". * Brian is one of only two characters that can be killed in both Story missions and Random Encounter. (The other being Clarence Little) * Both Brian and Billy Grey were arrested for murder in 1989, hinting that they may have possibly been a team in the murder. This could explain Brian's fierce loyalty to Billy. * In Action/Reaction, Johnny asks Brian if he was ever tough enough to do time, Brian says; "The only ones who do time are the ones dumb enough to get caught". Ironically, he was charged with Murder in 1989 when he was 20. * Brian and Johnny Klebitz have matching tattoos of a demonic face on the right side of their necks, implying that at one point Johnny and Brian were once close brothers. * In Brian's Random Encounter, his faction will all be armed with either a fully automatic pistol or aSawn-off shotgun, but Brian will be only be armed with a street sweeper. * Brian is the only character in The Lost and Damned that pronounces Johnny Klebitz's last name Klee-bitz instead of Kleb-itz. * If you chase Brian on his bike during his random encounter, he will ride normally as if no one is chasing him. * If you look closely in the introduction, you can see that Brian is missing all of his patches except his B.J. patch. This is probably a minor mistake due to the fact he removed those patches after the mission End of Chapter. * Brian has 2 colored wings his vest. The brown wings mean he has had anal sex, and the yellow wings mean he had sex while he was urinating. Gallery BrianJeremy-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Brian Jeremy de:Brian Jeremy es:Brian Jeremy Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Category:members of the lost brotherhood